Constantine's Heir
by Just A Passing Cynic
Summary: On a job in England, John Constantine meets a little green eyed boy with an immense aura. He adopts the kid little did he know that the kid’s original name is Harry Potter, neglected twin of Andrew Potter, the ‘Boy Who Lived’. Constantine Xover, HPDM.
1. Prologue

**Constantine's Heir **

--------------------------------

On a job in England, John Constantine meets a little green-eyed boy with an immense aura. He adopts the kid; little did he know that the kid's original name is Harry Potter, neglected twin of Andrew Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. HPDM.

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Suspense and Friendship  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warning: **Dumbledore, Lily and James bashing. **  
Disclaimer 1: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer 2: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Alan Moore, various publishers including but not limited to Vertigo, DC Comics. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**A/N: **For the rest of you interested readers, please enjoy my fic! By the way, the Constantine I am using is the movie version.

--------------------------------

Prologue: Heaven and Hell

To some people, the concepts of Heaven and Hell have always been so damned difficult to identify precisely. None of those people has ever been to either place. Such attempts to explain these 'concepts' have generally resulted in a multitude of speculations that different _philosophers _had personal ideas about.

Opinions but few facts.

Virtually always, with a minimal of actual information to go on, such people's conclusions have always been almost entirely on a personal bias and speculation.

But let me tell you something.

I have been to Hell and nearly into Heaven, so I think I have a pretty damn good idea about what these 'concepts' people are raving about. Most assholes get their 'concepts' from the Bible, from their Churches and however the hell they choose to interpret the passages in a propaganda-filled book.

Let's put it simply: If you are an evil bastard, you most likely will go to Hell where Satan will welcome you with a bunch of alcoholic drinks in a raging Inferno and you would be stuck there for eternity with no hope of getting the peace that you probably originally wanted with you died. That is unless you sort of begged for forgiveness and oh yes, let's not forget this: if you haven't' tried committing suicide before.

Well, you see, yours truly tried that and died but was somehow returned to the land of living without much hope of getting into Heaven where your soul supposedly will be in peace forever.

Can't blame me, I born with a _gift_, although I would be more inclined, if you would excuse me, to categorize it as a curse, to see demons and angels walking the earth disguised as humans. They can't make a person do anything but they can whisper into your ear and give you an urge to do it.

So, when I was this angst ridden teenager who couldn't understand what the fuck I was seeing, I decided that I had enough of this life and wanted to leave this world by killing himself. Well, if you're this small kid and you keep seeing some damn nasty things, you can't blame the kid for going a little unstable…

However, some dumb son-of-a-bitch _saved_ me from death and now I have to atone for this act of suicide. Don't you see that God hates me? To _atone_, I was given powers and the task of guarding the earth.

Angels and Demons can't exactly cross over to our plane. So, instead we get what I call half-breeds. The influence peddlers. A single word can give you courage, or turn your favourite pleasure into your worst nightmare. Those with the demon's touch and those part angel, living alongside us. They call it balance.

I call it hypocritical bullshit.

So when a half-breed breaks the roles, I deport their sorry ass straight back to hell. I don't get them at all, but I have been hoping to get enough to ensure my… retirement. In other words, buy my way into Heaven.

Well, I guess there's a plan for all of us. I had to die – twice – just to figure that out. Like the book says, He works His work in mysterious ways. Some people like it, some people don't.

And I think I am one of those people who don't.

Right now, I am currently in England. Checking out a rumor of a demon loose in the Surrey area, posh British _arseholes_, and God, do I wish for a cigarette… But one lesson is enough; Lucifer's treatment sure is good motivation to keep me off smoking. Gum's a pretty good substitution, once you get over the fact that it is _not _a cigarette.

When I look around the area, everything seems pretty calm to me, no particular demonic aura and whatnot. Everything looks disgustingly _perfect_.

But, hey, isn't one of Life's most important lessons to not judge a book by its cover? I walk over to the playground and I was suddenly hit with a feeling of a damned powerful aura. Not demonic but not angelic either.

Shit.

Whoever is the owner of this aura sure is fucking strong and I pray to you God, even though you never listen, that he or she is not a demon. It's coming from the middle of the neighborhood and as I walk closer, the area turned out to be a playground. When I took a look at the playground, I only saw a small kid on the swing with his head bowed down, presumably staring at the ground.

"Hey kid." The boy looked up and holy fucking shit, those eyes are the easily the greenest, most startling eyes I've ever seen. Like they have the power to see into your soul, I blinked and then I realized something.

That kid is the owner of the immense aura I felt from outside the neighborhood.

Holy. Shit.

--------------------------------

This is the revised version.

I hope this makes the story better!

Cheers,  
Lex


	2. Chapter 2

**Constantine's Heir **

--------------------------------

On a job in England, John Constantine meets a little green-eyed boy with an immense aura. He adopts the kid; little did he know that the kid's original name is Harry Potter, neglected twin of Andrew Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Constantine Xover, HPDM.

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Suspense and Friendship  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warning: **Dumbledore, Lily and James bashing. **  
Disclaimer 1: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer 2: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Alan Moore, various publishers including but not limited to Vertigo, DC Comics. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **None.  
**A/N: **For the rest of you interested readers, please enjoy my fic! By the way, the Constantine I am using is the movie version.

--------------------------------

Recap:

_I was suddenly hit with a feeling of a damned powerful aura. Not demonic but not angelic either. _

_Shit. _

_Whoever is the owner of this aura sure is fucking strong and I pray to you God, even though you never listen, that he or she is not a demon. It's coming from the middle of the neighborhood and as I walk closer, the area turned out to be a playground. When I took a look at the playground, I only saw a small kid on the swing with his head bowed down, presumably staring at the ground. _

"_Hey kid." The boy looked up and holy fucking shit, those eyes are the easily the greenest, most startling eyes I've ever seen. Like they have the power to see into your soul, I blinked and then I realized something. _

_That kid is the owner of the immense aura I felt from outside the neighborhood. _

_Holy. Shit. _

--------------------------------

Chapter II: White Lights and Angela Dodson

"Hey kid." Harry looked up and then his green gaze was met with the dark eyes of a tall man. The man was staring at him weirdly and the little boy felt awkward in the silence.

"Sir?" He whispered and that seemed to knock the tall man out of his reverie. Then the man started walking towards him and grasped his chin to tilt his head to the side.

"Who did this to you?" He hissed, eyes growing even darker with anger. Harry kept quiet; awed at the fact that someone actually cared about him. The man also was not British, his accent was too off.

"Where are your parents?" Harry remained silent until the grip tightened slightly and then he answered.

"They're – they're… are not… not with me, Sir. I live with my uncle and aunt…" The man raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a vicious snarl. Harry suddenly saw a creature with claws, teeth and it looked like a crazy, scarily demented small human without eyes and half of its skull. The man swore when he saw the creature too.

"Shit!" The man started searching his pockets for something but the thing was quicker because it launched itself into the air.

It was about to hit the nice man!

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and wished for the scary thing to disappear because he does not want the nice man to get hurt.

"Holy shit," upon hearing the man's voice again, Harry realized that the thing was gone as he opened his eyes and he felt happy because the nice man was safe. But he was looking at him in a very weird way, with wide eyes.

"Kid, what on earth did you do just now?"

Harry remained silent because he really had no idea what he just did; he just wanted the thing to go away because the nice man might get hurt.

"I don't know, Sir," Harry did not get an answer so he panicked.

"I'm sorry Sir, I really don't know… Please don't hit me! I wouldn't do it next time! I promise, I swear!" Harry started mumbling but what he did not count on was the man squatting down in front of him to talk to him.

"Look kid, I don't expect you to know everything. It's okay not to know something." The man gingerly patted Harry on the head.

Harry was awed again.

It was the first time he was not punished for not knowing something. Looking up at the nice man as if he was an angel, Harry whispered.

"Really?"

The man nodded.

"My name is Constantine. John Constantine. What's yours?"

"Harry, Sir." Harry whispered and the man gave him a crooked smile. Harry smiled back, albeit a little timidly.

"So, can you tell me what did you do before you made that demon vanish?" Harry frowned adorably and recounted.

"I wished for it to go away." The man's eyes widened again, this time, Harry giggled.

"Really?" Harry nodded.

"You wished for it to go away? Why?" Harry bowed his head and played with his hands anxiously.

"Because… because I don't want the monster to hurt you…."

--------------------------------

Unbelievable.

John could not believe his ears. The kid banished a demon by simply wishing it away?

Holy Crap.

How powerful is this kid anyways? Banishing demons without using any regular methods, not even rituals. Just by wishing? And he could feel a headache coming on soon…

The reason the kid gave for banishing the demon oddly made his heart warm but John, being the cynic he was, brushed it away.

"Hey kid, stay safe okay? And thanks for that wish." John made a move to leave because the demon banished and he guessed the rumor had been confirmed. That was his initial reason for coming to this wet and gloomy country anyways.

He turned to walk away, although he could not figure out why he was rather reluctant in doing so, but a small hand stopped him from doing so as it wound itself tightly around a fistful of his slacks.

"Please… please Sir. Don't leave me here, my aunt and uncle doesn't really like me…" The kid was wringing his hands so nervously that John was rather worried for those little fingers. And he did not like one word of what the kid was saying because those words implied child abuse.

"I can't really take you… it's against the la – SHIT!" John stared as a demented cloaked figure floated closer to them, and an icy cold feeling settled in the depths of his mind and in the pits of his stomach. What the fuck was a fucking Dementor floating in Surrey? Who the fuck let it out?

Not good, this is not good at all...

John looked at the small child and was shocked to see Harry so affected: the young child's lips were turning blue, his breath was visible in the frosty air and he was trembling uncontrollably. John immediately enveloped the kid with his arms and carried him, hoping that his body warmth will make the kid feel better. The trembling was rather disconcerting and Harry, with his eyes squeezed shut, was mumbling incoherently.

"No… no… please… don't… please... mama… no… please… wake up… please… please don't go… don't… please…. I don't… I don't want to… to … be alone…" Then John blanched when the kid suddenly covered a silvery white shimmer and the fucking cloaked demonic hybrid thing was drawing closer every second.

"Oh fuck, I wish I was back in the house." John swore but kept on running and what he did _not _count on was suddenly appearing in the middle of his rather unorthodox apartment. Blinking, he swore again.

"Fucking Hell, I think I have had entirely too much adventuring today." He looked down at his little package and was dismayed to find the kid still shivering.

Oh crap.

He had no idea what to do with kids.

The best he could do now was to place the shivering child on the soft couch. Running his hand through his dark hair, John went to his kitchen counter and did the only logical thing that came into his mind:

Calling Angela Dodson.

Although it had been a year since that 'incident', the pair had kept a partnership of sorts; since Angela was psychic, John was called up whenever she 'felt' something would happen. After John got over his attraction to the beautiful woman, the pair became almost what normal people would call close friends but both of them cannot deny that they shared some special connection to each other. Almost like siblings of some sort.

"Angela."

John paused to listen to the female police officer and then he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay but I've got a… a situation here…" John grimaced when Angela started speaking again.

"No, it's not a demon… but it involved one but what I am saying here is that I have a distraught, unconscious and shivering child here and I have no clue whatsoever in easing these symptoms." John sighed and ran his hand through dark tresses again.

"Alright, and er… remember the necklace… right… fine." John replaced the phone and walked to the kitchen to boil some water. After that, he went into his bedroom to retrieve the pillow and duvet on his bed.

When he returned to the living room, John felt a little sorry for the kid, who was currently shivering and muttering jerkily. Harry sort of reminded John of himself during his younger years and his childhood was certainly not a happy one.

Rolling his eyes, he proceeded to follow Angela's instructions. He could not wait for that woman to arrive. Immediately upon being covered with the duvet, the shivering decreased and the little frown abated slightly. Then the water boiled and the doorbell rang.

John turned off the fire and went to open the door. For the first time consciously, John sincerely was relieved to see Angela. The police officer raised an eyebrow at the lack of a cynical comment and knew that the situation must be rather serious.

"So, where is the child?" John pointed at the general direction of his living room; Angela entered and went straight to the room. She then laid her eyes on the small shivering body of a little boy with adorably tousled dark locks.

"Oh dear, we may have to bring him to a hospital." Angela drew the young boy into her arms and cradled him lovingly as she smoothed back his bangs. To her surprise, she found a scar with the precise shape of a lightning bolt on the child's forehead.

What on earth…

Narrowing her eyes, Angela looked closer and ran over the scar with a finger. It was then the visions hit her.

There were flashes of red, black, silver and blue, and then she saw John smirking at a teenager that had startling green eyes and messy dark hair. Suddenly there was a change of scene, it was herself smiling wryly at a pre-teen with the same beryl eyes and dark hair.

The vision switched again and this time it was the same teenager waving a wooden stick around and the flowers in front of him turned into a live rabbit while she saw herself laughing in delight.

Her vision was abruptly cloaked in darkness and an eerie, high-pitched laughter suddenly resounded in the darkness. Then it focused on a pair of red eyes on a horridly serpentine face chanting in a ritual, which produced two lesser full demons.

Angela felt suffocated but the vision was far from over as the scene switched once again.

The woman saw John and another man with dark hair and eyes were battling side by side whilst being surrounded by demons and people in white masks and black cloaks, the green-eyed teenager was racing towards them with anger in his eyes.

Colours swirled again and when they cleared, Angela found herself looking at a young adult with dark green orbs and slightly longer dark hair was chanting as his palms glowed silver, as he was surrounded with beings closely resembling demons.

A sudden switch knocked the wind out of her and she recovered to see the ugly serpentine being and the young adult in the previous vision were face to face. Both were on the verge of attacking when a blinding white flash disrupted the vision.

Angela snapped back to reality and saw John hovering near her face, frowning. Then he realized what had just transpired and asked.

"What did you just see?" Angela pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand and groaned slightly. Visions always left her rather drained and disjointed.

She was about to tell John about the visions when the child in her arms stirred. Angela stared, a moment ago, the child was still shivering and muttering nonsensically and now he was calm but still slightly fevered. But when the child opened his eyes, Angela gave an almighty gasp.

His eyes were the startling shade of jade that she saw in her visions.

"Is it something to do with visions you just had?" Angela nodded weakly and replied.

"You and the child have an entwined future," John widened his eyes and blurted, "What?"

Angela sighed and rubbed her temples as she grimaced at the massive headache she was currently suffering from. This was weird; she thought, because she had never experienced such an enormous headache after a vision.

Angela gasped again when she felt palms at her temples and her pounding headache abated, as a feeling as smooth and cool as water pooled into her head. Looking down, her blue gaze was met with the greenest eyes she had ever come across.

"Are you feeling better, Miss?"

Angela could only nod mutely at the question as she continued to stare at the small, adorable child in her lap. John raised his eyebrows.

"He just healed that headache with a touch of his hand?" Angela nodded again, not taking her eyes off the young child. John merely dropped his head into his hands and groaned inwardly.

What had he gotten himself into now?

"Mr. Constantine?" John looked up from his hands and saw Harry looking away shyly again. This kid really had self-esteem problems.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking me away," Angela chose this moment to break from her staring trance and raised an eyebrow that promised quite a lot of explaining on John's part. The man did not know how to react at first but finally nodded stiffly.

"How are you feeling?" Harry stared incredulously before answering in a soft voice.

"I feel a little warm and achy all over, but I think I am okay." Angela nodded and then smiled.

"Well, I think a little chicken soup should do the job," Harry's eyes widened at the seemingly small gesture. John narrowed his eyes as his analytical mind worked on the little details he had picked up along the way.

Unlike the chain-smoking bastard he usually allowed himself to be seen as, John actually had a rather sharp mind. Or else how the hell are you supposed to battle demons?

Entwined futures huh?

How eloquently put, John cynically mused in his head and ran a hand through his black hair; a nervous habit formed over the years.

Well, so how was he going to make himself look reluctant in allowing the kid to stay with him anyways? Not that he minded but he had a reputation as a jerk to maintain.

The Code of Exorcists.

Right.

"Hey, kid. You will be staying with me until I deem you fit to be an independent Exorcist," Angela raised both eyebrows this time.

Crap, _even more_ explaining to do…

John knew that the kid would accept but he did not expect the reaction that he drew from offering the young child a place to stay. Harry actually jumped out of Angela's lap and managed to hug John around his neck. John froze, unsure of how to react.

"Thank you! Thank you! You wouldn't regret it!" The kid smiled brightly and John felt his cold heart melt a little bit more. John's lips quirked a little but then regained his stoic, uninterested façade once more.

Angela smiled and John raised an eyebrow as if daring her to make a comment, she merely shrugged and got up to cook the promised chicken broth. That left John and Harry alone in the living room.

The silence was quite awkward with Harry sneaking sideward glances at the tall, lean man

"Sir, what is an Exorcist?"

The kid's inquisitive, John will give him that, and it would probably make him learn faster if he was interested in the technicalities of the occupation anyways.

"Well, it's someone who banishes demons back to where they came from if they broke the rules." Harry tilted his head and asked.

"Okay, but what do you mean by breaking the rules? What are the rules?" John narrowed his eyes slightly and continued his lesson, not realizing that Angela was in a corner watching the pair with something akin to amusement sparkling in her sapphire depths.

"God and Satan made a bet between each other, the kind of standing bet for all the souls of mankind." To his surprise, Harry only nodded in understanding.

Seems like this kid is more to what meets the eye.

John smirked inwardly; those fucktards who abandoned this kid will regret it once he was through with Harry.

But John acknowledged the fact that Harry was going to have the most screwed up upbringing in the history of humankind because, after all, Harry's training was by no means orthodox and he was not _actually_ a paternal type of person.

"Well, Demons and Angels exist in this world, but they're not as simple as you might have thought. Angels could be deranged and Demons can actually have a heart, however the ones that have the ability to roam about Earth are half-breeds." Harry's eyes were wide, awed at this whole new world revealed to him.

"Half-breeds are those who go around trying to influence people into siding with their side. They don't literally force you into doing things but they whisper into people's ears, giving them courage to do deeds or make someone suffer so much pain that they would agree to do anything just to stop the pain." The young child's jade orbs grew darker with understanding. John raised his eyebrows.

How old was this kid again?

"What is the Code?" John ran a hand through his dark hair again and continued.

"The Code of Exorcists is a set of rules that exists purely between Exorcists only. I was given the power to send demons back to Hell, hence I am an Exorcist and by the looks of what you did this evening, I'd say that you're one of us too."

"First Rule, we are not allowed to abuse our powers, so we can't deport any hybrids or demons unless they wreck havoc first," Harry gave a nod.

"Second Rule, a code of secrecy that insists upon a low profile and all traces of the banishing to be destroyed because normal people cannot have knowledge of the supernatural and also, we don't want to risk our anonymity," The boy gave another nod.

"Third and the Final Rule, if an Exorcist comes across another potential Exorcist, the discoverer must train the candidate and if that's not possible, they cannot rest until a suitable mentor can be found. We do that because if the power grows unchecked, it could lash out dangerously and be lethal. Besides, Exorcists are rather rare, so we need everyone we can get."

"So you're going to be training with me for the next few years…" John's voice trailed off as Angela stirred the pot of bubbling broth. Angela smiled.

John can finally start healing.

Angela paused at the statement she just made in her head, as if unsure of herself, she stole a glance at the mismatched pair in the living room. Then she smirked. John could start healing alright…

Provided if the child does not drive him up the wall first.

--------------------------------

Coming Up Next: _The Past and the Present_

Revised Version!

I hope everyone likes it! I made quite a few grammar changes :S lol, it's funny to revisit something you wrote years ago. Gods, it was mortifying! Anyways, enjoy!

Feel free to leave a comment or share ideas.

Cheers,  
Lex.


	3. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT NOTE **(Dated 17th August 2009)

I've been feeling uninspired lately, so I've decided to change my pen name and put everything on hold except A Second Chance. I've also been affected by the coming transition to university and fear that I might have not enough time to update as regularly as possible. I need to revamp everything because of a slight change in style and maybe some stories will be deleted because I really don't have the time or the inspiration to carry on, but we shall see.

So far I've decided to rewriting Black Lord's Rising, On the Edge of War, Sweet Enigma, Constantine's Heir, Era of Revolution and Hellhound. I have left these stories alone for too long and so I've lost the train of plot and the excitement that came along with writing new chapters.

I apologize if this decision causes anyone disappointment but it must be done.

On the other hand, this will most probably make my stories better. So please bear with me and I hope everything will turn out for the best.

Yours Sincerely,

Lex, now Obsidian. Snake and formerly Just. a . Slytherin

(P.S: This author's note will be deleted soon.)


End file.
